1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a smart watch, and more specifically to a smart watch that facilitates a call with an external terminal.
2. Background Art
Nowadays, the needs of mobile terminal having a Touch Screen Panel (TPS) have been growing.
Generally when a mobile terminal having a touch screen panel is in an idle mode displaying an idle screen, it can happen to have an unwanted input onto the panel for various cases such as when the mobile terminal is inside a pocket, an erroneous input, or a finger brushing. Therefore the mobile terminal having the touch screen panel has a touch screen penal lock key separately in order to avoid the unwanted operation keeping the panel off-status all the time.
Also, when a call is made when the touch screen panel of the mobile terminal is in the idle mode having the panel off-status, if the touch screen panel turns on automatically, unwanted operation may occur. Therefore, a touch screen panel for an ordinary mobile terminal stays in off-status even when a call is made and a user has to manipulate a calling-key and/or an end-key to receive or decline the call.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a conventional touch screen panel needs at least 3 individual keys.
However, the fact that having and using the touch screen panel requires at least 3 more individual keys in addition to the panel is less suitable for a structure such as a smart watch where subminiaturizing is important.
Also, phone conversation using a smart watch usually requires a headset because talking in public place is not easy even though smart phone itself provides a speaker and a microphone. Talking by use of a headset has an issue that people have to wear the headset all the time.